xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everleigh Summers
Everleigh "Ellie" Summers (b. December 18, 2036) is a mutant, a witch, a vampire and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Jesse Summers and Psychedelia, and the granddaughter of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. She is a member of Generation X. She is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Yuki clan from Kirigakure, and a member of Team ?. She is also a Slytherin wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gabumon. Everleigh is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' : "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool my best friend, you’re dead-freaking-meat." :: −'Ellie' Early Years Everleigh Ashley Rochelle Summers was born on December 18, 2036 in Anaheim, California and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. She is the youngest child of Jesse Summers and Dominique. She is of American, British, French, Japanese and German heritage. Ellie is the younger sister of Channing and Kellan. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2047, Ellie received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2047. Ellie was eventually sorted into Slytherin house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Ellie is an Omega-Level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is rose red, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a rose red Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Telekinesis: Ellie's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide mutation, Ellie possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic rubyred diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. Though she almost always transforms all parts of her body, she can selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Ellie's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Ellie's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 80 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Ellie's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Ellie's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Ellie is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Ellie may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Ellie's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Ellie is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Ellie can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Ellie does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Ellie dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Ellie is a pureblood vampire, having been born a vampire. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Ellie possesses superhuman strength. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Ellie is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. She can accelerate her movements to cover medium distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, she appears as vibrating blurs of motion. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Ellie's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Ellie's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Ellie's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Ellie is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Ellie can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a minute. *''Immortality:'' Like all vampires, Ellie can grow a pair of fangs, which she can use to feed. A vampire's fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Ellie has fangs and claws. She can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Emotional Control:'' Like all vampires, Ellie has the ability to switch off her humanity. *''Heightened senses:'' Ellie can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *''Mind compulsion:'' Ellie has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *''Sire Bond:'' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Fire or Sunlight: Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Vampire Bloodline: If the originator of a vampire bloodline is staked with a White Oak Stake, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. In Ellie's case, it is Elijah who is the originator. Desiccation: If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. Hunter's Curse: If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. 'Appearance' Hanna has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. *'Hair:' Her golden blonde hair was long, which she then cut short before the start of senior year. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' Ellie used to be very overweight prior to Alison's disappearance. Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, she was constantly mocked upon by Alison for being overweight. After Alison went missing, Ellie befriended Mona and lost weight, becoming thin and popular over the summer. The newly minted queen bee, Ellie, wins Homecoming Queen but is constantly reminded by A of her dorky days as 'Hefty Ellie'. Even though Ellie is one of the most popular and pretty girls at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the four girls often making snarky comments, not afraid to speak what she really thinks of a person. However she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily. Ellie is witty and sassy but also innocent, caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from A. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. She tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature. After Spencer, Ellie is the one who has shown most effort, strength and dedication to find out who A is. 'Equipment' Lapis Lazuli: Ellie created a Lapis Lazuli in the form of a ring, with a diamond centre and two blue stone on either side, which enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Digivice: Ellie carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows her Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Ellie carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows her Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Ellie purchased a " (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2047. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Germans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Wizards Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Yuki clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Illusion Casting Category:Slytherins Category:Characters born in 2036 Category:Healing Blood Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Vampires Category:Pretty Little Liars